


Exposé

by Hambone



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Humor, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, janitor's closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: Jaden convinces Chazz into playing a 'fun' game at school, despite his better judgement.They both have fun though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I barely remember writing this even though it was done like a month ago. Go figure! 
> 
> Enjoy!

    Jaden slipped into the seat directly next to him and said, “So no one’s noticed yet?”

    Looking down his nose at the idiot, Chazz huffed, rolled his eyes, and crossed his legs all in one fluid, disdainful movement. Jaden laughed, throwing his bag down just as Syrus arrived looking disheveled. 

    “Jay, why were you running? You never run to class! I almost had to sit next to the Yellows!”

    Panting and straightening his glasses, Syrus took his place to Jaden’s left, peeking around their mutual friend to nod in greeting at Chazz. 

    “I was just excited, Sy, don’t trip out.”

    Flabbergasted, it took Syrus a moment to respond. 

    “E-excited? Of course I’m gonna ‘trip’; what the heck could possibly have you so-!”

    This was around when Chazz tuned out, crossing his legs a little tighter and leaning forward to rest on his desk and brood. Even with his North Academy jacket zipped all the way up he felt exposed, like everyone could tell. Certainly no one had given him any strange looks or snickers, but no one would have dared, would they, even if they had noticed. His dorm color may have changed but he was still the best duelist on campus, particular present companies excluded, and he held a new form of respect bought through sheer hard work and determination. 

    Yet the horror of being found out ran hot in his veins. As class began and everyone settled down into lesser forms of distraction, he let himself relax some, knowing most eyes were on the front of the room where Professor Sartyr was colorfully explaining the best ways to add flavor text into useful card descriptions. Despite his lacking certain sartorial staples today, he felt a bead of sweat trailing down the back of his neck, and when he reached up to wipe it away he noticed, of course, Jaden.   
It wasn’t unusual for Jaden to be staring at him, or trying to copy his work, or generally invading his personal space to be a bother, but today Jaden had opted for simply smiling. Smiling like a wolf. A little prickle of electricity straightened Chazz’s spine. He soured his face and resolutely refused to look at anything but the front of the room. It didn’t really help. 

    Remarkably, Jaden kept his hands to himself much of the lecture. Even more remarkably he didn’t say a thing, possibly the first time this had ever occurred without him being dead asleep. However nothing in life was perfect and about halfway into the class Chazz nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a small itch along his thigh.   
To his credit he didn’t scream his head off despite his first instinct being fear of spiders. A half second later the true culprit became apparent. Chazz looked down, saw the hand on his leg, looked up, saw the grin on Jaden’s face, and grimaced. 

    “Get off,” he hissed, still trying to catch all of what Professor Sartyr was saying in his notes. Despite his furious glare, Jaden did no such thing and instead let his fingers trace over the side of Chazz’s leg tantalizingly, blindly pawing for the hem of his coat, sliding downwards, which was dangerous enough normally but today even more so. Chazz finished his sentence and, which a little flourish, stabbed the meat of Jaden’s hand with his pencil.

    “Fuck me!”

    Jaden hollered, jumping is his seat. The whole room stopped to look at him. 

    “I… beg your pardon?”

    Professor Sartyr was a good natured man, really, as he hadn’t sent Jaden to detention all year despite everything. This was pushing it. Jaden recovered quickly and, hand bleeding, shot finger guns at him. 

    “Just, uh, throwin’ that out there.”

    There was another long stretch of silence. Sartyr coughed. 

    “Well then.”

    His attempts to redraw attention failed. The benefit of this was that for the rest of the period Chazz was safe. It didn’t last forever though and despite his success in blending with the crowd after the lecture Jaden still found him. It was like he had a sixth sense for Chazz activity. 

    He was striding rather carefully down the hall to his next class, which was a study hall period, when Jaden broke from the crowd and practically body slammed him into the wall. 

    “Jaden! Watch it!”

    “Oh, trust me, I am,” and with that Jaden began pushing him down the hallway forcefully. Chazz struggled and snapped and achieved virtually no success. Under normal circumstances, seeing someone push a screaming and struggling other someone through a crowd might be at least a bit disturbing, but this was Duel Academy and everybody there was fully aware of Jaden and Chazz and so they went completely ignored. If anything, the crowd parted to better let them pass. No one wanted nor cared to be in the middle of that hot mess. 

    They reached first a set of doors that led to the faculty lunch room – and quickly got sent away after Jaden poked his head in – and then a second set which was Jaden’s actual goal: the janitor’s closet. 

    “What do you think you’re doing!”

    Chazz attempted to smooth down his coat again, feeling more than a little flustered and knowing Jaden could only have bad intentions here. Jaden was in the process of looking for something to bar the door with, seeing as a closet had no reason to lock from the inside. 

    “I wanted to check on you. You know, see how my baby’s day was going.”

    Wrinkling his nose, Chazz scoffed. 

    “EW, Jaden, don’t call me that.”

    “Oh, come on, you like it sometimes!”

    “How about never.”

    He crossed his arms over his chest and glared, knowing he wasn’t going to get out of this one easily. Jaden succeeded in sliding a mop handle over the door and into a shelf, making what was probably a pretty shoddy barrier to the outside world but one satisfying enough for his lazy standards. Turning to finally face Chazz, he dusted his hands together like he’d just completed some satisfying outdoorsy task.

    “Prove it.”

    “Wh- prove what?”

    “Prove you don’t like it.”

    Chazz was incensed and embarrassed. He knew, ever since this morning when Jaden had- well, he knew, at any rate, that Jaden had plans and he wasn’t going to like them. Outwardly. He hoped. 

    “Uh, hate to tell you this, slacker, but I don’t exactly have a lie detector on hand.”

    Jaden’s grin widened.

    “That’s not what I meant.”

    “Then how am I supposed to prove it?”

    He was really, really peeved. And a little scared. And some other things he would never admit to in a million years.

    “Well, duh,” said Jaden, pointing to the lower half of Chazz’s coat, “You show me.”

    Chazz’s entire face went up in flames. 

    “What do you mean by that!”

    He took a step backwards despite himself, eyeing Jaden the way one eyed a particularly large and venomous snake. Jaden didn’t have to move from his spot to exude the kind of hunger that made Chazz shiver. Instead he just squared his shoulders and smiled. 

    “You know exactly what I mean, Chazzy.”

    Chazz unconsciously locked his ankles together, keeping his legs tight shut. 

    “Ever since this morning you must have known this was gonna happen.”

    “You’re not serious.”

    Jaden was serious. 

    “Here?” Chazz tried again, trying to sound haughty and unaffected and instead sounding like he was about to swallow his tongue, rough voice wavering uncertainly. He could still hear the sound of footsteps echoing on the linoleum outside, though the numbers had dwindled vastly in the few minutes since they’d stepped inside. The next period was beginning. 

    “Where else?”

    “Oh, I dunno,” Chazz growled, “somewhere private?”

    “Chazz,” said Jaden, holding his palms to the heavens as if asking for help teaching his poor, sheltered boyfriend, “Chazz, Chazz, oh my dear Chazz.”

    “Shut up Jaden!”

    “This is private! Enough. Besides,” and here his gleeful expression became truly sinister, “if you really aren’t enjoying it, then I’ll let you go.”

    “I’m not,” Chazz said immediately, too immediately, crossing his arms over his chest and once again feeling totally exposed. He had good reason to. 

    “Fine,” said Jaden, “okay. So prove it.”

    Shuffling his toes, Chazz gripped his coat over his chest and glowered harder. 

    “No!”

    “So you do like it.”

    “No! I don’t!”

    “So show me. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

    “You’re a terrible person, Jaden!”

    “I know.”

    Jaden’s eyes were wandering lower and lower. He was so sure of himself, the jerk. The shame flared up inside Chazz so suddenly and so powerfully then that it transformed into anger, because how dare Jaden stand there so smugly thinking he’d backed The Chazz into a corner, how dare he insinuate Chazz got off to- to-!

    “Fine, Jaden, you want proof? Here!”

    Grabbing the end of his jacket furiously he started to unzip it. 

    Then he realized what he was doing and froze solid. He stared at his hands and didn’t move a muscle. Jaden kept his distance, but Chazz could feel the way he was being sized up. Jaden’s breath was slow and even in his throat, as though he could taste the scent of Chazz’s indecision. 

    “Well?”

    Jaden said the word with a long, low swipe of his tongue, and Chazz, unable to stop himself, shivered. 

    “Well what?” he snarled, still not moving. 

    “Aren’t you going to prove me wrong?”

    Chazz’s knees shook. 

    “I…”

    “Aren’t you, Chazz?”

    Jaden still wasn’t moving, wasn’t coming and pressing him against the wall and forcing him to expose himself and Chazz realized this was actually much, much worse. As much has he loathed to admit it, Jaden taking control was perfect, exactly what he wanted. He wanted to let someone else guide him, to have someone else bear the responsibility, even if it were just for private moments and stupid romantic things like holding hands and passing notes. Chazz Princeton did not need to be lead around with kid gloves but, sometimes, every so often, he wanted it, desperately, and Jaden willfully gave that to him in abundance when he let him. Still, he was too proud to ever admit to it, and by standing and letting, forcing, Chazz to take the first step himself, Jaden was taking away the ability to plausibly deny his feelings. 

    It was probably the purest and most cruel form of dominance Jaden had ever shown him and his cock was positively throbbing because of it. 

    “Come on,” purred Jaden, gaze heavy, “show me, Chazz.”

    And he did. Gripping the trim of his jacket, Chazz could not bring himself to undo the zip, choosing instead to lift the garment up towards himself as if removing a dress. Holding it to his chest, he squeezed his eyes shut and burned. Jaden whistled. 

    “Very nice, Chazz, very good.”

    That morning, when Chazz had awoken for class, his pants were gone. All of them, taken from his closet. Everything else remained intact but that didn’t really help the situation. Of course, he knew who was behind it. Even before they’d started seeing one another, Jaden had developed the odd and somewhat disconcerting habit of climbing through his window at all hours, for whatever mundane reason he could come up with, and it was doubtful any other person on campus would have any reason to steal his pants and pants alone. 

    Many people at this point would have simply refused to leave their room, because missing a day of class was probably more inviting than wandering the campus without being fully dressed, but Chazz was a man of determination and, not wanting to smear his perfect attendance record, pulled on one of his mock turtlenecks, a pair of high stockings that had belonged to his original Obelisk winter uniform, and closed his coat over the whole affair before proceeding several doors down to yell at his idiot boyfriend.

    Except Jaden had, for once, already left for class. He searched the room as best he could with a suspicious Syrus breathing down his neck, to no avail, and had to make the choice whether his grades were worth more than his dignity. He had checked himself meticulously in the mirror to ensure it wasn’t glaringly obvious he was missing a vital part of his daily costume, and it had seemed alright, provided no one questioned why he was wearing his high boots belonging to his older uniform with his newer one, and in the end the promise of a shiny pin at the end of the semester boasting perfect attendance was the sirens call which won. 

    So here he stood, in the janitor’s closet, exposing his bare underclothes to Jaden. His toes pointed together as he tried to subtly cross his thighs, not wanting to admit shame but feeling it powerfully. He was hard, as Jaden had suggested, so hard and so hot. 

    “Someone’s been telling lies,” Jaden singsonged, and Chazz did open his eyes then to send Jaden his most bilious glare yet, except something along the way got frazzled and he ended up giving a lackluster sneer as he gazed up through his thick eyelashes. With Chazz’s submission to him, Jaden at long last broke his stance and approached, taking his time to drink in the sight. 

    “I mean, wow, Chazz, I knew you must have liked it at least a little to have come to class this way, but I didn’t except you to be so into it.”

    “I’m not,” he bit out, fingers winding in the fabric of his coat. 

    “Really?” Jaden dropped to a squat in front of Chazz, smiling at his barely hidden erection. 

    “You’re telling me this isn’t a boner?” he reached out a finger as if to trace along the underside of Chazz’s cock and Chazz, to his own horror, ever so slightly canted his hips forward, encouraging the touch. Jaden drew away at the last moment, leaving him awkwardly frustrated. 

    “It’s-it’s not because of that!”

    “That?” and Jaden rose again, leaning in to give Chazz a clear view of his predator grin, “you mean, walking around in public in just your skivvies and a trench coat like a common pervert?”

    Chazz tensed. 

    “I’m not a pervert, pervert!”

    “No,” Jaden waved his hands dismissively, “of course you aren’t. It’s not like you’re rock solid right now, right?”

    Unable to say anything, Chazz huffed, shifting his gaze away. He felt light headed from the heat in his belly. 

    “But maybe it’s something else that’s got you so worked up, huh?” Jaden paced around him, keeping just close enough that Chazz could feel the words he spoke against his neck, his cheek. 

    “Maybe it’s just that you like showing it to me. I mean, look at you.” He reached Chazz’s front again, “leaking through your panties like that.” They were trunks, not panties, but Chazz shuddered nonetheless. “Is that it, Chazz, you’re so worked up because you get off on showing me how dirty you are?”

    He couldn’t speak. His throat was dry and tight. Pride always lost to pleasure, to Jaden, always, and it drove him wild with rage and desire. He lifted his head fully to stare at Jaden with wide, nervous eyes. 

    “Poor Chazzy,” said Jaden putting an arm on the wall behind him and guiding Chazz backwards towards it without laying a finger on him, “it must be painful to be like that all day, waiting for me.”

    Still clutching his jacket to his chest, Chazz just looked at him, lips twisting from a scowl to a shaky line as he felt himself crack. This always happened, ever since their first kiss. No one had ever been able to make him feel so tamed with so little. It was wonderful and he hated it and he wanted more of it all the time. 

    “Is it?”

    “What?” Chazz muttered, dazed. 

    “Painful,” said Jaden, “being so god damn in love with me?”

    Chazz swayed on his feet. 

    “Jaden…”

    “I’m only asking because,” he leaned in very close, brushing their lips together, “sometimes I feel that way about you too.”

    Dropping his coat hem, Chazz grasped Jaden by the collar and kissed him, hard. Responding in full, Jaden grabbed back, pushing him into the shelves and pressing their waists flush together, hip to hip, ankles tangling. Jaden’s fingers were at his hip, in his hair, squeezing his buttocks possessively. Between frenzied breaths, Chazz moaned, a high little flutter of air, and rasped, “you’re the weirdest, worst boyfriend ever!” and Jaden laughed and kissed him until he felt like he would collapse. 

    “You’re the best,” said Jaden, squeezing Chazz’s ass so hard it hurt, rubbing their crotches together. Chazz wasn’t surprised to feel Jaden’s hardness through his pants – Jaden could get an erection in a heartbeat if he was determined to. It was something of a talent, one he had an unfortunate affinity for showing off when he was just drunk enough, but it made him a rather tireless and adept lover. Chazz both loved and hated it because it meant he, with his lack of experience and stamina, was often sore, exhausted, and overstimulated by the time they were done, embarrassingly stiff the next day, and sated beyond his every desire. Jaden’s skill was a terrifying one.

    “I- I can’t believe you made me do this,” Chazz breathed, leaning his head back as Jaden nuzzled into his neck, teething along his adam’s apple. 

    “I didn’t make you do anything,” he said, “I just encouraged it.”

    “I hate you!”

    “No you don’t,” Jaden bit him playfully, sucking hickies into a dark collar around his neck, “you love me, you love me so much its stupid, and you lay awake at night thinking how did I get such a great and awesome boyfriend who is so sexy and good at sex stuff?”

    Chazz snorted, “and so eloquent.”

    Jaden bit him so hard he gasped, lips trembling. 

    “And modest.” He licked where he had bitten.

    His thigh was rising between Chazz’s own, bunching the folds of his jacket artlessly, and the rough fabric of his jeans against Chazz’s thin underwear made him jump and moan. Jaden pushed against him, knocking bottles dizzy on the shelves, dust speckling the air. Chazz could feel Jaden’s clothed dick pressed into his thin hipbones, wanting. 

    “It’s like a dress,” said Jaden softly, drawing a small portion of the zipper down so he could get to Chazz’s collarbones. Chazz snorted and huffed and tried to pretend he was incensed by the comment but all he could really focus on was pulling Jaden closer and rubbing against the thigh between his legs. The hand on his ass was tugging up the posterior flaps of his jacket, trying to get to bare flesh. Finally, frustrated, he moved to the front and drew away from sucking the life out of Chazz’s mouth so he could unzip Chazz completely. Holding his arms behind him Chazz assisted as best he could in ridding them both of the obstruction, a little too overwhelmed to be of much help but the enthusiasm was appreciated. Jaden took a moment to admire his near nudity and Chazz felt another hot flash rock through his body, knotting his fingers together behind his back to hold in his nerves. 

    “Don’t look at me like that.”

    Ignoring him, Jaden knelt again, rubbing his hands up Chazz’s partially clothed thighs. The black stockings were a staple of the winter wardrobe in Obelisk Blue, just an extra bit of underclothing to keep the boys warm in the snow, but Jaden acted like they were the most shocking and simultaneously sexy things he’d ever seen the first time Chazz removed his pants in front of him. Since then wearing they had taken on a whole new meaning. Jaden pressed his face against the side of Chazz’s leg and nuzzled the line where the fabric met skin, purring low in his throat with a blissful smile. 

    “I love these, Chazzy, I love them.”

    “I-I’m aware,” said Chazz, flustered, shifting as Jaden’s hands snaked up his thighs to massage his hips, one sneaking around to toy with the seam of his underwear above his ass. Chazz was shaking so hard the shelf rattled, and he gripped one of the shelves behind himself both to try and keep steady and to stop the noise. Jaden kissed the soft skin of his inner thigh sloppily, inhaling his scent like an animal, and then he bit Chazz hard enough to bruise, miniscule beads of blood collecting in the wells his teeth left. Chazz yelped loudly before covering his mouth with his hands, falling back into the metalwork. 

    “Ow!” he hissed, more for effect than anything, “Jaden! Ow! That’s gonna ch-chafe!”

    “Good,” smirked his boyfriend, “then you’ll think of me every time you feel it.”

    He wanted to argue more, because that was what he did best, but found himself entirely too addled to do anything but flap his hands about and stutter. As he made his way slowly up Chazz’s body, Jaden’s hand wormed its way down the back of Chazz’s trunks, massaging his tailbone and flirting with the crack of his ass. Chazz squirmed uncomfortably, torn between trying to make him stop and urging his touches lower. 

    “Jaden…”

    His voice was high and cracked with desperation. Jaden licked a swath of skin above the elastic of his waistband. 

    “Mmm?”

    Frustrated by his own inability to vocalize his needs, and blaming it on Jaden, as always, Chazz huffed and sweat. His jaw quivered. 

    “Please,” he whispered, swallowing his pride with palpable difficulty, “hurry up.”

    Heart in his throat with joy, Jaden stood, pulling away to rummage around in his pockets. 

    “Yeah,” he said, voice throaty, “yeah, okay, Chazzy.”

    He pulled out a small packet of lube, fumbling with the corners as he tore it open with such vigor a few drops spattered out onto his shirt. Chazz eyed his hands keenly. There was a time when he would have questioned Jaden’s wisdom in carrying sexual accoutrements around with him during the school day, but he knew better now. Tease all he liked, he still appreciated the fact that they could have their liaisons without him leaving raw rumped. Jaden squeezed out an exuberant amount onto two of his fingers and nodded at Chazz as he quickly spread it around. 

    “Get naked, baby.”

    Chazz groaned in annoyance, but the speed with which he drew down his britches belayed his excitement. The exhilarating blend of relief and mortification that always hit when he exposed his arousal to Jaden washed over him dizzyingly, but he had no time to dwell on the feeling became Jaden surged forward to cover him with his own body. This was what Chazz wanted, Jaden on him, controlling the situation, and his shoulders sank easily. 

    “Hold on.”

    Jaden’s wet fingers crawled down his ass, pushing inside him with practiced ease. Arching forward, Chazz fell into Jaden’s chest, hiding his face against his jacket shoulder, knowing he was bright red. Jaden barely spent time on the first finger before squeezing in the second, and they wet sounds they made together were absolutely disgusting and Chazz loved it. The pressure was something he had become less shocked by but he’d never get fully used to it, to the strangeness of being penetrated in such a way. Jaden’s free hand soothed down the small of his back like he was trying to calm Chazz before grabbing a firm handful of Chazz’s right buttock and spreading him, giving his fingers more leeway. Chazz jumped his hips into the touch as Jaden’s thrusting fingers intensified their movements, twisting and scissoring, and let out a ragged keen. 

    “S-stupid,” Chazz simpered, mouthing the side of Jaden’s throat, “you’re so impatient, idiot, you c-can’t even slow down for one- hhhaaahhn, for one second-!” Jaden was craning his head over Chazz’s shoulder, trying to get a good look down his back at what he was doing with his fingers. “Pervert, disgusting,” Chazz moaned and gasped, the rough edge of his voice growing with each word until he was a mess of squeaks and growls, “Filthy-!”

    He pushed a Jaden’s chest, trying to get between them to undo his jeans. He didn’t want to be the only one exposed. 

    “Jaden,” he whined, “Jaden, just do it, you jerk-!”

    “Mmm,” Jaden hummed, hooking his fingers and tugging on Chazz’s ass languidly, transfixed, “in a minute.”

    “Jaden!” 

    Chazz’s legs were threatening to give out at any moment. He was so hard, so hot. The wet stretch of his ass was too much, too slick and too soft. He could feel Jaden smile into his shoulder. 

    “Maybe… I could be persuaded.”

    Chazz wanted to yell, or hit him, and had to settle for whining pathetically and digging his fingernails into Jaden’s gently rounded chest. 

    “What,” said Jaden, in between breathy snickers, “is the magic word?”

    “Shut up!”

    “Wrong.”

    His fingers twisted, gliding over Chazz’s prostate. 

    “Jaden!”

    “Close but also wrong.”

    Chazz leaned heavily into Jaden, tears pooling around his eyes with pleasure and embarrassment and frustration. Everything was a game to Jaden, stupid, stupid Jaden, couldn’t take anything seriously when Chazz wanted it, needed it so badly.

    “I’m n-not going to beg!” he wailed, knees knocking, “I’m not going to say please, Jaden, please just-!”

    Jaden drew back, fingers leaving Chazz’s ass with a slick pop. 

    “Ha! You said it.” he shed his pants and undergarments – was he even wearing underwear? – quickly, grinning ear to ear.

    “I didn’t,” Chazz mumbled, leaning against the shelving and looking with great interest at Jaden’s dick. His backside suddenly felt cold and empty. 

    “Yeah you did, I just heard you!” 

    He shook his head stubbornly. 

    “You heard what you wanted to hear, slacker.”

    “Cuz you said it.”

    Jaden cozied up close, framing Chazz’s head with his arms. Despite being taller, Chazz had ducked his head so low he had to look up at Jaden through his lashes, face soft and nervous for all his bravado. He chewed his lip. 

    “Turn around.”

    Jaden nudged at his waist and he complied without further argument. His blood pulsed in his veins. 

    “Yeah, yeah,” Jaden said, hands coming down to massage Chazz’s ass, “you’re so hot.” 

    “Sh-shut up.”

    He could hear Jaden lubing himself up and swallowed thickly. 

    “You ready, Chazzy?”

    In lieu of an answer Chazz moaned. Jaden fingered the outside of his asshole again, keeping him in place as he pressed the head of his cock up against him. 

    “I don’t have a condom,” said Jaden casually, “but I won’t cum inside, okay?” 

    Chazz nodded mutely, too addled by his lust to even fully comprehend what was being said. He could just feel the heat at his backside, pushing, but not enough. He wiggled his hips from side to side slowly, half hoping Jaden would take note and pity him and half hoping it would go unnoticed and his dignity would remain intact. 

    “Cute,” Jaden whispered, and he knew which result he’d gotten. 

    Then Jaden pushed inside and he really didn’t care anymore. Jaden was a sloppy and excitable teenager, regardless of how skilled he was, and when he mounted Chazz he did it hard and fast. Every inch made Chazz shiver, dropping his head with a breathy moan, and when they were fully together he was standing on his toes, knees together. Jaden breathed softly onto his shoulder, guiding his hips up until their angle was perfect. 

    “You look awesome like this, Chazz.” 

    He drew back slowly, admiring the way Chazz’s ass tugged on his cock. 

    “Every fucking time you look awesome.”

    Chazz closed his eyes as sweat ran down his forehead, voice caught in his throat. Jaden pushed back in again, slightly faster. His thumbs rubbed circles in the dimples above Chazz’s ass.

    “We gotta do this more often.”

    Given Jaden’s libido they had sex all the time, so that was clearly not what he was referring to. Chazz couldn’t think, couldn’t be bothered to try, and simply nodded. 

    “I bet you’d look great in anything,” Jaden continued, unprompted, “I could dress you up in anything.”

    He hit his stride and started thrusting firmly, keeping a good rhythm. Chazz gripped the shelves and held on, unable to do much else. 

    “Course, I like it better when you’re like this,” he squeezed Chazz’s hips, “in nothing at all. I like you all the time. I like you so much, Chazz.”

    Chazz couldn’t respond, but he moaned, loudly, a sort of ‘ah ah’ noise that drove Jaden wild. He braced himself as Jaden leaned over his body, speeding up his thrusts. He kissed a clumsy pattern across Chazz’s neck.

    “You make me so crazy.”

    Bucking back, Chazz whined. This was what he wanted, this, this, this! things he’d never say flashed through his mind, about Jaden’s dick, his hands, the way he felt so warm against his bare skin, how his heart was throbbing in his chest so hard it hurt. God damn you Jaden Yuki. 

    Keeping up with his punishing pace, Jaden traced one of his hands around to the front of Chazz’s pelvis, mapping out the bone of his hip, carding through his pubic hair. He gripped Chazz’s cock with rough fingers and Chazz nearly sobbed. 

    It didn’t take long for him to cum like that. Despite not usually being prone to quickies Jaden did have enough tact to realize they probably couldn’t spend all day in the janitor’s closet. While the scent of their sex had largely overpowered the smell of Windex and undusted mop heads it still wasn’t the sexiest of settings and he knew from experience Chazz’s body couldn’t hold up for too long when they really got into it. Verticality was one luxury their intimacies could only afford in portions. Biting down on Chazz’s shoulder hard enough to make him cry, Jaden focused on the soft squeeze around his cock and the breathy sounds Chazz was making, speeding his ascent towards the little death. 

    As was courteous, he made Chazz cum first – not that that was a trial. A few swipes of his thumb over the head of Chazz’s leaking dick and he was constricting around him, crying out so loudly and so sweetly that Jaden had to close his eyes for a moment just to take it in. his hips jumped in quick, short jerks as his orgasm took him, grinding back on Jaden in a desperate attempt to keep that pressure at just the right spot inside him. Only when he was certain Chazz had spent himself did Jaden pull out, true to his word for once, rubbing his dick between Chazz’s buttocks a few times before cumming in a few thick spurts across his back. 

    Without the support of his need, Chazz’s legs gave out and he dropped to his knees, panting raggedly. Jaden took a moment to breathe, rocking onto his heels, before following, bonelessly hitting the floor like a sack of flour. 

    “Damn,” he said, admiring Chazz’s sweat slicked back, “I am so doing this more often.”

    Finally finding his voice again, Chazz said, “What? Stealing my clothing and following me around all day like a common creep?” there was no malice in his voice, no matter how he tried. He was too exhausted. He licked the roof of his mouth in an attempt to moisten it, parched. 

    “Something like that.”

    Jaden ran his knuckles down the small protrusions of Chazz’s spine. Chazz leaned into it, not caring as much as he might have about being so openly affectionate. It felt good. 

    “You’d better not. If I wake up tomorrow and find anything gone I’m going to- I’ll get Crowler involved.”

    “You want him to know about our sexcapades?”

    He asked it like a genuine question and Chazz couldn’t stop from turning to look at him, baffled at how someone could be so clueless. He was met with a full, wet kiss on the lips. Nothing with Jaden was ever chaste, but it ended quickly and with a small, cheerful peck following immediately after. 

    “I give up.” he flopped into Jaden’s chest, growing cold now that the heat of lovemaking had all but evaporated away. 

    “You never stood a chance.”

    Mocking a frown, he shushed Jaden, elbowing him slightly as he moved to get more comfortable. In the hallway, he could hear the interim bell ring again, closely followed by the tramping roar of soles on tile. 

    “Looks like you missed that one.”

    “Mmm.”

    “It’s not gonna affect your attendance, is it?”

    “Shut up, Jaden.”

    “I’m just wondering cuz you seemed pretty bent out of shape about it earlier-“

    “It was a study hall, slacker, they don’t count those.” He nuzzled into the fabric of Jaden’s shirt. “At least not for straight A students like me.”

    He felt Jaden’s laugh reverberate through his ribcage. 

    “Good.”

    They sat together cooling for a little while longer, listening to the sound of shoes and conversation wax and wane. Jaden stroked his hair in a soothing lack of pattern. When silence once again fell Chazz began to shift again, the cling of dried cum on his lower back finally becoming too aggravating to ignore. 

    “You’d better have something to clean this up with.”

    “Eh,” Jaden shrugged, “not really.”

    “Jaden!”

    “Hey, it’s not like you wanted to go to class with my spooge leaking out your-“

    “Vulgar!”

    “Especially since you’re not exactly, uh, well insulated.”

    “And whose fault is that?”

    “Look,” said Jaden, “don’t worry about it. There’s gotta be something in here that’ll help.”

    “They’d better be.”

    “Though I gotta say it’s a good look for you. Maybe tomorrow you can have your pants back but-“

    “No!” 

    By the time they’d finished arguing they were both tardy. The next day Chazz got his pants back in exchange for not emasculating Jaden. Despite everything Jaden still got laid that night. He started wondering what else he could get away with.

 

 

 


End file.
